Be Careful Lelouch
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch is acting like a dangerous fool so it's up to C. C. to be his protector.


Note: Code Geass is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise and is based on a manga.

Lelouch Lamperouge started dancing home, but he accidentally danced into the front door. He fell to the ground and passed out.

A few minutes later C. C. opened the door and saw that Lelouch was outside and passed out. She nervously said, "Poor Lelouch. I've warned him dozens of times about how dangerous his eccentric dance moves are, but he never listens to me." She sighed and carried Lelouch in her arms.

A few hours later Lelouch woke up. He was in his bed, but was still in the same clothes that he was wearing earlier. He touched his head while saying, "What's going on? Did I come home and fall asleep in my bed without knowing it?"

C. C. heard Lelouch's loud voice so she opened Lelouch's bedroom door and came inside. She gently smiled at him and asked, "Are you okay sweetheart?"

Lelouch shrugged his shoulder and answered, "I don't know. I feel confused and unaware of everything that happened in the past few hours."

C. C. folded her arms and said, "Your clumsy dances moves are what caused this to happen. You danced into the door and passed out."

Lelouch laughed and replied, "That's quite a humorous event."

C. C. said, "The love of my life getting hurt isn't funny."

Lelouch paused and asked, "Who's the love of your life?"

C. C. sighed and said, "You."

Lelouch replied, "I'm sorry if I scared enough, but it's not that big of a deal. I accidentally pass out all the time. I fell asleep at Suzaku's house a few days ago. He kicked me out during my nap. I got rained on so it wasn't a very sunny event, but I was amused by the situation."

C. C. responded, "Not everything should be treated like a joke."

Lelouch smiled and said, "I'm one big joke." He started jumping up and down on his bed.

C. C. replied, "Cut that out."

Lelouch had a sneaky smile on his face while saying, "Jumping around isn't illegal."

C. C. replied, "But it's super dangerous."

Lelouch responded, "Whatever." He accidentally fell off the bed and crashed to the ground.

C. C. nervously asked, "Are you okay?"

Lelouch said, "I'm going to need to get a few new bones."

C. C. gasped and asked, "Did you break anything?"

Lelouch chuckled and said, "I was joking. I didn't break any bones."

C. C. frowned at Lelouch. She was ticked off at Lelouch. She decided it was time to start being Lelouch's advisor. She dragged Lelouch to the living room and said, "I'm going to watch you every moment of the day, until you learn to be careful."

Lelouch replied, "Come on. You're my girlfriend, not my guardian."

C. C. tried to sound dignified while saying, "I'm also your elder so I know what's best for you." Lelouch rolled his eyes. C. C. said, "Eye rolling is impolite."

Lelouch replied, "But you do it a lot more than I do."

C. C. sighed and said, "Fair point. I won't bother with trying to teach you manners." Lelouch got on a cheerleader outfit and started dancing. C. C. said, "However, I'm going to teach you about safety." Lelouch got on a Batman costume and started moping around.

Lelouch got up from the couch and said, "I'm going to grab a soda."

C. C. replied, "I'm coming with you."

Lelouch sighed and said, "Grabbing a soda from the fridge isn't exactly an action packed adventure that's full of things that can beat me up."

C. C. replied, "But you keep finding ways to make the most simple things dangerous."

Lelouch proudly responded, "I'm the prince of danger." C. C. angrily stared at him. He danced to the fridge and started falling.

C. C. caught him and said, "This proves how lacking you are when it comes to being careful."

Lelouch replied, "Ah well." He opened the fridge and started digging around the fridge to find a good soda. He threw a bunch of old cans of soda on the floor. C. C. picked them up and recycled them.

Lelouch grabbed the soda he wanted and started slipping on a pile of chips he purposely put on the floor. C. C. caught him again and said, "A simple visit to the fridge almost made you fall twice."

Lelouch replied, "It's not big of a deal. I admit that I'm far from perfect, but a few simple slips isn't anything to freak out about. I'm not worried about it at all."

C. C. responded, "You need to stop being so carefree."

Lelouch started heading towards the couch, but he tripped over some of his action figures and fell to the ground. C. C. picked him up and placed him on the couch. Lelouch grabbed the TV remote and turned on the TV. The TV wouldn't turn on so he threw the remote at his face. He touched his face while saying, "That hurt a lot more than I was expecting it to."

C. C. replied, "Even being ten feet away from you isn't close enough to protect you. I need to get closer." She sat on the couch. Lelouch forgot which button turned on the TV so C. C. grabbed the remote out of his hands and turned on the TV for him.

C. C. asked, "Which channel do you want to watch?"

Lelouch had an excited look on his face while saying, "I want to watch a special event that's on the race car channel."

C. C. sighed and asked, "What's it about?"

Lelouch said, "It's a live event where people in race cars battle people in monster trucks."

C. C. shook her head and replied, "I'm not letting you watch that drivel."

Lelouch asked, "Why not? Suzaku said that drivel is one of only five things that I'm the best at."

C. C. replied, "Watching that event would be a bad influence on you."

Lelouch said, "I'm like nineteen, not a kid looking for a role-model. I'm not going to copy random things on TV that I think are cool."

C. C. folded her arms and replied, "You've been copying dangerous stunts from Batman films for years. You had to go to the hospital five times this year."

Lelouch sighed and asked, "Why do you care so much about my safety?"

C. C. was shocked why she would have to explain such a thing. She said, "Because I love you more than anybody or anything else."

Lelouch had a look of doubt on his face while asking, "Do you love me more than pizza?"

C. C. said, "I used to like pizza more than anything, but you managed to top that record."

Lelouch had a smug smile on his face while saying, "I also beat several guys for the record of world's handsomest guy." C. C. nodded in agreement.

C. C. said, "I care about your safety, because you're the thing that gave my miserable life a cheerful reason of existing. I want to keep dating you and have the best times of my life. I want you to propose to me so we can get married and spend every day of our lives filling each other's hearts with silly, but adorable cheerfulness."

Lelouch cringed at the thought of marriage while saying, "You're going too fast."

C. C. blushed and replied, "I'm sorry."

Lelouch said, "I'll try to be more careful, because you gave me a reason to want to stay alive. I want to be careful so I can be happy with you forever."

C. C. replied, "Thank you."

Lelouch started slipping off the couch. C. C. grabbed him and said, "Come on. I need to protect you by being as close to you as possible." She gently pulled Lelouch back onto the couch and had him sit so close that their shoulders touched. She snuggled up to him and cutely smiled at him.

Lelouch said, "You're the only one I've met who makes guarding an adorable and cozy experience." They were both cold so C. C. put a blanket over them. They sat on the couch while resting their eyes. Lelouch and C. C. were each other's hero. They gave each other a type of support and love that no other human had provided them with. They were dangerous on their own, but they were safe and wonderful when they were together.


End file.
